One More Thing
by lalalala1
Summary: Elesis had felt broken inside after losing her father, as if there was a hole in her heart that couldn't be mended. However, she found something else to hold on to: her friends.


"Well, originally it was believed that it was impossible to fall through a gap between the dimensions, but the entire world is being changed by great powers. Maybe there will be a way to find Elscud," the raven-haired man claiming to be Sieghart suggested as he solemnly stared into the bubbling lava pools scattered around the Wyrm's Maw.

Sweltering heat battered the band of warriors as a result of the Wyrm's Maw being the domain of the God of Fire and Brimstone. The Grand Chase had come here seeking out Starkiln, one of the Xenian Gods, to ask for his Orb in order to fight the Ascendant God, but they once again encountered the mysterious knight who was supposedly Elesis's long-deceased ancestor. Elesis had been all too eager to interrogate him about her father's whereabouts after their last run-in with him in Valstrath, when he asked if Elesis was indeed Elscud's daughter. Arme, the purple-haired mage, widened her eyes in excitement and turned around.

"Hey, that's good then! Elesis, all is not lost! We'll have you find a way to find your father!" she exclaimed. Jin, the Silver Knight Fighter, slapped Elesis on the back.

"That's right! You have us to help you!"

All this time, Elesis had believed her mission to find her father was something she needed to accomplish alone. Her pride wouldn't allow herself to accept help from others who didn't share her personal goals. She was strong enough to do it without assistance. Besides, why should she burden others with this? Amy, the ever-upbeat dancer, put a hand on Elesis's shoulder. Despite only joining the group recently, she was always the first to encourage the others when the need arose.

"That's right! Let's cheer up!"

"…Thank you," Elesis replied as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She was touched, but a part of her insisted that the others shouldn't have to worry about her father.

"What's this? Are you tearing up?" Lass, the boy who had joined them to atone for his actions under Kaze'aze's control, asked.

"No, no! I just got something in my eye." Sieghart simply smiled.

"Hahaha. Looks like I'll be traveling with you from here on out. But first, we have a mission to fulfill. Shall we get going then?"

* * *

The Grand Chase pushed tiredly on- stumbling over volcanic valleys and struggling to catch their breath at every new monster to slay. Even Sieghart was beginning to feel fatigued, but Elesis seemingly remained the most determined out of all of them. It was as if the conversation about Elscud was energizing her. The thought that her father could still be found filled her with a new hope and burning resolve.

"H-hey… Elesis… Do you think we could stop… hah… for a moment?" Amy panted, wiping copious amounts of sweat from her brow and unsticking her flowing, pink hair from her face. Most of the Chase had grown incredibly weary from the long trek and blistering temperature. Each individual step was a new struggle of willpower on its own. It was only then that Elesis realized how tired she had become, too. Elesis took a look around for any nearby monsters and then nodded her head.

"Alright. We can rest here for now," Elesis announced to the group, digging her sword into the ground and leaning on it for support.

As the knights settled down and began distributing some much needed food and water amongst themselves, Lire and Arme walked over to Elesis, who sat glumly staring at her sword and casting strange looks at Sieghart. Lire and Arme had been with Elesis since the beginning of her journey back in Serdin, and they were closer to her than any other members of the Chase.

"Are you alright?" Lire asked. "You're pushing yourself harder than ever. Even more than you were back in Valstrath." Elesis shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied and gave Lire a reassuring smile. "You worry too much." The elven archer frowned in response and kneeled down to look Elesis in the eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Elesis, seriously. I know you've probably been thinking a lot about what Sieghart said, but you don't need to exhaust yourself. You won't be much help to your father if you're so tired you can barely walk."

"No, honestly. I feel perfectly-"

"We can all see how worn out you are, Elesis. You can barely swing your sword right now!" Arme stated. Elesis sighed.

"You guys don't even need to worry about what use I am to my father. It's not your mission," Elesis said, narrowing her eyes at the ground.

"What are you talking about? Of course we need to worry! We're all part of the Grand Chase with you!" Arme retorted.

"That doesn't mean you need to concern yourself with my personal matters."

"Why not? You don't want anyone else's help finding your father?" Arme raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that… It's just… It's such a burden to you all." Arme rolled her eyes at this.

"Elesis, we're your friends and comrades. We'll help you by any means necessary. You don't have to be alone in this."

"We're with you all the way." Lire nodded in agreement.

Elesis was silent for a moment. Her comrades wanted to be a part of her mission because they genuinely cared about her. Elesis looked around the spot where the Chase had settled down.

Ryan.

Ronan.

Jin.

Lass.

Amy.

Each of these warriors had given up everything, their whole lives, to join the Grand Chase. However, no one hesitated to promise aiding Elesis in her quest to find her father. In fact, they jumped at the chance.

Elesis stood up and pulled Lire and Arme into a hug.

"Thank you…" she shakily whispered through her tears, which were now streaming down her face.

Ever since she first set out as an official Knight of the Grand Chase, Elesis thought she had been fighting for her father, who went missing after the Kanavan Trackers battled Kaze'aze. Now, Elesis realized she was fighting for more than just him. Now, Elesis fought for her fellow knights, for they weren't just her fellow knights anymore; they had become her stalwart friends, who would follow her to the ends of Aernas, and she realized she would give her life for any of them.

As they would for her.

Her friends had become an essential part of her. With her father gone, her friends gave her one more thing to cherish.

Her friends gave her one more thing to stand for.

But most importantly, her friends gave her one more thing to hold on to.

* * *

 **A/N: This was done at Elesia's request WAY too late. I'm really sorry, but after losing my account I just never got around to doing it.**

 **It's kind of a pity Grand Chase never had more of a focus on the story in-game.**


End file.
